This application relates generally to an improved system for supplying metered quantities of printing ink to an ink-jet printer of the "squirting jet" type, and particularly to a simple and inexpensive system for supplying a sufficient quantity of ink under constant pressure to print one page at a time, using a disposable ink supply system.
In squirting jet printers, for example, as described in R. W. Nordin U.S. Pat. No. 3,500,436, granted on Mar. 10, 1970, herein incorporated by reference, printing ink is supplied to a nozzle under pressure to squirt out a succession of drops, which are then electrostatically controlled in any of various known ways to print characters on a paper or other recording medium.
A specific object of this invention is to provide a simple and inexpensive system of supplying metered quantities of ink under substantially constant pressure to such printers, particularly such a supply using an ink system with disposable parts to minimize contamination of the ink and exposure of operators or repair personnel to such ink.
A further object is to provide such a supply system, wherein an immediate ink supply reservoir can supply enough ink to print one complete page or sheet of copy, and can be quickly refilled when a new page is inserted.